Hora de Aventura O Filme: A Batalha Final
by WElectro
Summary: Finn & Jake voltam para a terra de Aaa, para salvar todos da invasão do Lich. Eles vão conseguir? Ou Aaa vai cair sobre as mãos do mal? Casais: Finn/Fionna & Jake/Cake, um pouco de Finn/PF, Rei Gelado/Rainha Gelada, PJ/PC & Marcie/Mashy. 12 por sangue e violência. CAPÍTULO FINAL FOI ATUALIZADO.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I: Morte da Princesa de Fogo**

Era um dia ensolarado em Ooo... No Reino Gelado, a Princesa de Fogo estava brincando de pega-pega com um garoto de 14 anos - O Herói de Ooo - Finn, vestindo sua velha camiseta azul, shorts azuis-negros & o seu chapéu de urso branco.

PF: *risos* Me pegue se for capaz!

Finn: Ok, você pediu por isso... *Pega*

Os dois caem no chão.

Enquanto isso, em um castelo, um homem com barba branca e pele azul-clara - o Rei Gelado - Assiste os 2 brincando.

Rei Gelado: Hmm... Quem é ela? Nova namorada do Finn?

Princesa de Fogo chega perto de uma pequena piscina. Tropeça e está quase a cair na água.

Finn: *Vê a Princesa e grita* Princesa de Fogo!

Rei Gelado ouve. O grito do Finn fez ele retornar para a realidade. *Finn rapidamente esquiva a Princesa de Fogo para o lado*

Rei Gelado: Uma Princesa, huh? Eu PRECISO raptá-la! Mas como...?

Uma ideia acende.

Rei Gelado: *Risada Insana*

Finn & PF: *Realizam que o Rei Gelado está assistindo os 2* REI GELADO!

Rei Gelado: Tarde demais! ZAP! *Congela PF*

FP: Mas o que - Finn! Não consigo me mover!

Finn: Mas você é feita de fogo!

Rei Gelado: *Ri e voa para baixo*

Finn: O que você fez pra ela seu monte de gosma?!

Rei Gelado: Só saia do meu caminho! *Congela Finn*

Mente do Finn: Ugh...Qual é a dele?

E, com isso, o Rei Gelado sai voando, com a Princesa de Fogo congelada em seus braços.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, na casa do Finn e Jake...**

Finn nunca veio pra casa depois das sete...Eu preciso checá-lo.

Jake fica grande e grande e chega no Reino Gelado. Quando ele põe seus pés no chão frio de gelo, ele vê Finn, congelado.

Jake: *Descongela Finn* Ei cara! O que aconteceu? E cadê ela?

Finn: O Rei Gelado congelou ela e a levou... Não há tempo! Eu acho que eu sei pra onde ele a levou.

**Enquanto isso...**

Princesa de Fogo abre seus olhos.

PF: Ugh...O qu - EI! ME DEIXA IR!

Rei Gelado: Não enquanto você casar comigo! *Risada Insana*

PF: Seu monte de gosma... *Tenta explodir o gelo mas falha*

Rei Gelado voa pelo mar.

PF: NÃO! NÃO ME SOLTE AQUI!

Rei Gelado: Hey! Você me deu uma ideia!

PF: Me odeio...

Rei Gelado: Última chance, princesa. Sim ou não?

PF: Nunca...

Rei Gelado: Você pediu por isso.

Então, sem piedade, O Rei Gelado voa pelo oceano e solta a princesa.

PF: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! FIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!

Bem naquele momento, Finn e Jake chegam.

Finn: PRINCESA DE FOGO!

Rei Gelado: Perdedores! Já é tarde! *Risada Insana*

Finn olha para o oceano e só vê fumaça. Ele sente que seu coração está prestes a explodir.

Jake: *gasps* Finn... Sinto muito...

Os seus olhos tornam a ficar vermelhos. Ele pega sua espada do Demônio, olhando para o Rei Gelado.

Rei Gelado: Uh Oh...

Finn: Seu monstro... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

E o garoto loiro anda para perto do Rei Gelado.

Rei Gelado: FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! *Atira raio de gelo*

Mas, com sua espada, Finn bloqueia o ataque COMPLETAMENTE. O Rei Gelado continua atacando Finn, mas todos eles são inúteis contra o garoto.

Finn pula e chuta o Rei Gelado na cara, o que faz cair sua coroa.

Rei Gelado: Minha coroa!

Finn: Acabou, Rei Gelado.

O garoto de coração partido enfia sua espada no Rei Gelado.

Sangue espalhado por toda a areia.

_**A/N: Me desculpem, fãs de FinnxPF. Mas não se preocupem que ela vai retornar no final! E fãs de FinnxFionna, se preparem!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II. De volta a Aaa**

*****Suspiro*

Finn estava sentando em sua cama, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido ontem.

**-****_Flashback_****-**

_Rei Gelado: Perdedores! Já é tarde!_

_PF: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!_

_Finn olha para o oceano e só vê fumaça. Ele sente que seu coração está prestes a explodir._

_-__**Fim do Flashback-**_

Jake sobe as escadas para ver seu irmão.

Jake: Hey cara... Ainda triste?

Finn: Só me deixa sozinho, Jake...

De repente, um portal acende.

Jake: Whoa! Finn, olha!

Finn: O que foi agora...? *Vê o portal* M-Mas o que é isso?

Jake: Eu não sei cara...

Então, do portal, aparece uma sombra. Quando Finn & Jake olham atentamente, eles percebem que era um gato branco-laranja.

Era a Cake!

Jake: CAKE! Quanto tempo! *Dá um abraço de urso*

Cake: Okay, okay, pode me soltar agora.

Jake: Então... O que você faz aqui em casa?

Cake: Eu e Fionna precisamos de vocês. Aaa está em perigo! Aquele cara que vocês chamam de "Lich" descobriu nossa casa e está invadindo!

Jake: Isso não é bom. Vem Finn!

Jake e Cake olham para Finn, qual cara está mais escura.

Finn: Vão vocês dois. Eu sigo vocês daqui a pouco.

Cake: ...Finn? Jake, o que ele tem?

Jake: A Princesa de Fogo apagou ontem...

Cake: Putz...

* * *

Quando Finn pega sua mochila, ele, Jake & Cake entram no portal. Finn & Jake percebem que estão na porta da casa da Fionna & Cake.

Cake: Ah, lar doce lar...

Quando entram em casa, Fionna desce as escadas para ver seus velhos amigos. Ela não mudou muito depois da primeira vez que se encontraram.

Fionna: Oi Finn & Jake!

Jake: Ah, Fi! Quanto tempo!

Finn: Oi...*Suspiro*

Quando Finn senta no sofá, Fionna percebe que ele está triste sobre algo.

Fionna: Finn? O que foi?

Finn: Nada...

Jake: Ele perdeu a Princesa de Fogo.

Finn grita: Jake!

Fionna: Oh... Porque você não me contou?

Finn: Eu só... Não quero que você se preocupe.

(Jake & Cake: Aww...)

Fionna: Vem aqui cara.

Como Finn chega perto de Fionna, ela puxou seu melhor amigo em um abraço.

Finn. Valeu. Me sinto bem melhor agora.

Fionna: Heh, de nada.

Cake: Ok, a conversa acabou. De volta ao trabalho!

Jake: Sim, aonde era suposto nós irmos agora?

Fionna: Acho que deveríamos ir ao Reino Doce primeiro.

Finn: Ok vamos!

Finn & Fionna sobem em tamanho-gigantes Jake & Cake. Eles rapidamente chegam ao Reino Doce - Aonde Príncipe Chiclete vive.

Bem em cima, no céu, uma velha mulher azul está assistindo os quatro.

Mulher: Ehehehehe...

* * *

**Terra de Ooo**

Perto do oceano, dois homens em túnicas pretas estavam conversando...

?#1: Ele está morto...

?#2: Sim. Foi por isso que viemos aqui.

Um raio aparece.

_**A/N: O que irá acontecer depois? Quem eram os dois homens? O que era aquele raio? Quem era aquela mulher azul e velha? As respostas vão ser reveladas, próximo capítulo!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III. O Reino Doce**

Finn, Jake, Fionna & Cake entram no Reino Doce. Quando eles estão quase entrando no Castelo...

Chiclete: AAAHHHH!

Fionna olha pra cima, vê uma mulher azul, louca e velha com uma tiara voando no céu, segurando o Príncipe Chiclete.

Fionna grita: Rainha Gelada! De novo não!

Jake: Ei gente, que horas são?

Cake:...Hora de Aventura?

Finn: Claro que não. Hora de Salvá-lo.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, Reino Gelado de Aaa**

Chiclete acorda e percebe que estava na masmorra. Rainha Gelada está em pé bem na sua frente.

Chiclete: De novo não...

Rainha Gelada: *Risada insana*

CLANG!

Rainha Gelada: Hm? Ma-

Antes da Rainha conseguir terminar, Fionna pulou e chutou ela no estômago. Quando ela levanta, cria uma super bola de neve.

Fionna grita: Rainha Gelada! Você não aprendeu nada?!

Rainha Gelada: Não... EU APRENDI MUITO!

Quando a Rainha acaba sua fala, ela atira uma super bala de gelo na Fionna. Mas...CLANG! Finn rapidamente pula & usa sua Espada do Demônio para bloquear o ataque, assim como ele fez com o Rei Gelado. Colocando sua espada fora, ele sorri.

Finn: Não, senhora. Você só aprendeu uma coisa. VOCÊ NUNCA IRÁ VENCER!

O menino loiro aponta sua mão para a Rainha Gelada. Uma bola de fogo aparece.

KA-BOOM!

Fionna fica lá, completamente espantada. Como ele conseguiu matar sua arqui-inimiga com um único tiro? E onde ele conseguiu aquele poder?

Fionna: C-Como você fez isso?

Finn: É o anel de fogo...A pessoa que deu pra mim disse que tem o poder de 1000 elementais de fogo...

Fionna: Quem?

A garota loira parou bem na hora que ela viu uma lágrima formando no olho de Finn.

Finn: A Princesa de Fogo...

Fionna: O-Oh, desculpa...

Finn limpa suas lágrimas. "Tudo bem." Ele disse. "Agora vamos voltar pro castelo..."

Fionna: C-Claro.

Os dois pulam nas costas de Jake & Cake. Eles saem do Reino Gelado.

Jake: Finn, você estava chorando?

Finn: Q-Que? Sem chance.

Jake: Admita, eu consigo sentir. É tipo uma coisa de mãe e filho.

Finn: É, ok, tudo bem.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Eu finalmente decidi mudar o tipo de ficção (Conversas - Parágrafos) para fazer meu capítulos maiores. Aproveite :D**_

**Capítulo IV. O Alinhamento, Parte 1**

Era meia-noite. Finn & Jake estavam dormindo. Fionna & Cake ainda estavam acordadas, conversando.

"Então...O que você acha do Finn?" Cake perguntou.

"Finn?...Ele é corajoso, justiceiro, legal e...e..." Fionna disse, suas bochechas se tornando vermelhas.

Cake sorriu. "...e?"

A garota humana cora totalmente. "...e...ele é um pouquinho...fofo." Ela disse.

"Eu sabia! Querida, você tá tendo uma super queda nele!" Cake disse com um sorriso.

"Não estou não!" Fionna discorda. Elas ficam em silêncio total quando vêem Finn se movendo. "Phew." Fionna & Cake disseram.

"Hey, amanhã é o Alinhamento da Terra do Caroço?" Cake perguntou.

"É, então? Não me diga que-" Fionna cora. Ela é interrompida por Cake. "Sim! Você vai perguntar se ele quer sair com você! Boa ideia, Fi!" Ela disse.

"Q-Quê?" Fionna perguntou de novo.

"Não se preocupe. Só adicione "Como amigos" e ele vai aceitar!"

"O-Okay, mas e se dar Fail?" Fionna perguntou. "Sem preocupações! Essa gata vai sempre ter alguma carta na manga. Confie em mim." Cake disse.

"Ok,... É melhor dormimos agora. Tá tarde. Boa noite."

"Boa noite..."

Cake chega em sua cama e rapidamente dorme. Fionna chega para perto de Finn. _Ele é tão fofo quando dorme... Espera, o quê? Ah, é mesmo. _Ela pensou. Mas ela rapidamente esquece & deita ao lado dele. Suas bochechas viram tomates. Ela chega perto e perto dele.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte...

Finn boceja e acorda. Ele fica chocado & cora quando vê Fionna de seu lado, _bem_ perto.

"F-Fionna?" Ele disse.

"Oi, Finn...Bom dia." Fionna disse, sua voz ainda sonolenta.

"P-Por que você tá na...minha cama?"

"Oh...Desculpa..." Fionna sai. Os dois percebem que Jake & Cake não estavam lá. "Deveríamos ir pra baixo...Jake & Cake provavelmente acordaram mais cedo." Ela rapidamente muda de assunto.

"Certo...Vamos só descer." Como eles descem a escada, Finn vê Jake & Cake cozinhando.

"Oi, gente! O que tem pro café?" Finn pergunta.

"Enroladinho de tudo!" Jake grita! "Wohoo!" Finn & Fionna gritam, tentando esquecer do ocorrido. "Arrepiante, mas encantador." Cake disse, fazendo os dois humanos corarem. Como eles acabam o café-da-manhã, os 4 sentam-se.

"Então...Eu ouvi dizer que o alinhamento é hoje, né?" Jake pergunta. "Sim. O Príncipe Caroço convidou a todos nós. E uh...Jake?" Cake pergunta, corando um pouco.

"Sim?"

"Você vai...No alinhamento comigo?" A gata perguntou timidamente. Ela consegue sentir sua cara pegando fogo.

"OMG Mas é claro!" Jake levantou. _Yesssssssss... Agora é a vez da Fionna!_ Cake pensou. Ela retorna a Fionna & dá a ela um joinha como eles saem.

"Uhm...Finn? Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa..." Fionna retorna a Finn.

"S-Sim...Mas primeiro..." Finn disse_. Oh não, não me diga que ele vai..._ A garota pensou consigo mesma.

"V-Você quer...I-ir ao Al-Alinhamento...Comigo?" Finn perguntou nervosamente. _Oh meu Glob, eu estava certa! Ele **gosta **de mim! _A mente de Fionna a disse.

"SIM! Mas é claro!" Ela grita, dando um abraço apertado no garoto humano. Ele retorna o abraço.

"Gente! Não para arruinar seu momento, mas temos problemas!" Jake grita de fora. Os dois humanos rapidamente correm para Jake & Cake.

* * *

_**A/N: Vocês provavelmente tem algumas perguntas agora. Eu vou responder.**_

_**P: Como Finn & Jake encontraram Fionna & Cake?**_

_**R: Vai ser explicado em um dos capítilos.**_

_**P: Onde está o Lich?**_

_**R: Está na caverna, tentando restaurar seu corpo original. Ele vai aparecer daqui a pouco...Espere.**_

_**P: Quando a Princesa de Fogo irá voltar?**_

_**R: No fim.**_

_**Por agora é só isso. Lembrem-se de R&R!**_


End file.
